


more than a feeling (got your sweet escape, this one's for you)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, best friends! doyoung and woojin, implied! stripper kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: it was destiny for chan and woojin to meet in the club.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 67





	more than a feeling (got your sweet escape, this one's for you)

Woojin clumsily lands in the lap of the man sitting up ahead of the front stage.

“Oh my _god_ , I'm so s-sorry. I didn't mean to, I s- _swear_ I went the right way but I ended up falling into you instead.”

Chan who was too mesmerized by the beauty dancing gracefully on the podium turns out he wasn't daunted at all. He was rather very _pleased_ that he had cushioned the dancer's fall to sustain any further injuries from appearing.

“Hey it's fine, though are you ok?” concern was found in his tone.

Woojin was put at ease for the stranger who didn't get annoyed at him for his accidental downfall. “Seriously, thank you again for catching me,” showing his gratitude with a shy smile.

“No need to thank me, I'm doing what anyone would have done in this situation,” waving it off like he didn't just save Woojin's life from a plunge to death. “It's my pleasure to save an angel like you. Must I say I'm the _lucky_ one here? I wouldn't mind doing it all the time if I get to see your gorgeous face again.”

“O- _oh_ , thank you but still if you didn't do anything, I could've…”

Both of them didn't recognize the compromising situation they are in until Chan's eyes grew wide, barely catching on and subsequently takes that the brunette was straddling him.

Woojin shows he didn't have any problems with it as far as he looks a little bit too comfortable to be seated on top of Chan's thighs like it was his throne and his hands were leisurely going around the man's neck.

“How do I ever pay you back, mister...?”

Chan gets flustered, he was certainly not expecting the close contact but Woojin maintains his spot and moves in more closely. “Well?”

“ _Ah_ , I'm Bang C-Christopher but everyone calls me, Chan,” nearly forgetting he had a name for a second and he scolds himself internally for being too inattentive.

A sweet melody form in an adorable giggle makes him think he wouldn't mind hearing that for the rest of his life.

“It's nice to meet you, Chan, I'm Kim Woojin.” willingly he takes the soft hand offered to him and sparks erupt when their skin directly touches each other.

He identifies he's not alone with Woojin's pretty eyes turning into crescent moons at the small contact. His breath hitch at the sight. _What an angel_.

“Hey Jin, are you - _oh_ my bad, I didn't know you had a client in,” then Woojin's colleague slashes best friend Doyoung intrudes by accident ruining the exact moment happening between the two.

The angel quickly jumps off of Chan's lap and bows properly in ninety degrees with reddening cheeks. “Please f-forgive me, sir, I didn't mean to impose in your personal space like _that_.”

“It's okay…” disappointed that Woojin moves away while caught off guard by the 180° degree turn in attitude but understanding this was a professional workplace they were in.

Doyoung coughs quietly to capture their attention on him. “Uh, I'm not _trying_ to cockblock you lovebirds but the boss wants to see you about tonight's shift,” reminding his friend of his occupation and why he was here.

The brunette hears him perfectly fine and tells him to go on ahead first without him when Doyoung does takes his leave, Woojin glance over to a still Chan sitting in the chair like a statue.

“Well, I guess this is it, huh?”

“What?”

“I hope you're able to-”

“No!” Chan gets up and Woojin steps back but Chan doesn't let him take another step further by lunging forward and roughly without even thinking (way to go idiot) pushing the other to the closed door, trapping him there in place. A pained whimper jumping out of Woojin's mouth from the hard impact being delivered to the back of his head.

He laments it immediately. “My sincere apologies for that but uh, look _here_ , I have no idea where this is going. I'm just fully conscious of what I need to say to get off my chest when I have the chance... Otherwise, I'm wasting it, kinda stupid since this is the very first time we're meeting each other and I'm rambling on foolishness, haha," taking in a deep breath. “I'll get right to the point to make it easier for both of us and like, so I like you as in the _like_ ‘like’ even though you may think that's coming off way too strong. It's not. I hope not. I genuinely do mean it,” closing off his confession with what he seems to be a hopeful look.

Woojin is mixed with bewilderment and endearment for the man.

“Would you _please_... go out with me on a date?”

Chan was becoming more anxious for not receiving a straight answer but when Woojin jumps on him, luscious legs barring around his waist. All of his doubts vanished in thin air. “Yes! I would love to!” making Chan lose his balance and them going back to the cushioned chair into the original position they were in from the very beginning.

~ 1 year later ~

“Aha, I _knew_ it, I fucken knew it.”

Woojin didn't have time to ask what he meant as Doyoung seizes his left hand to inspect the golden band closely on his digitus annularis. “I didn't think he would do it but the bastard had grown some balls and proposed to you, like fucken finally!”

The brunette takes his hand back and secured it close to his chest. “Don't insult Channie like that. And what's wrong with him asking me to be _his_ forever?” defending his husband from any insults the purple hair bunny threw in his absence.

“Nothing,” Doyoung smirks. “Nothing, _besides_ the fact I won the bet against Taeyong that he was gonna ask to marry you within a short period. So pay up Yongie!” demanding his boyfriend for his pay and a red hair man enters.

“Why are you yelling for Doie?”

“You lost. I want my funds, dear,” opening his hand for Taeyong to look at Woojin to confirm matters and the reflection shining on his ring makes his jaw drop open to the floor.

“No way, did he—”

“Hell to the fucken _yes_. Pay up bitch, I won!” screams Doyoung, tackling the astonished Taeyong, still not believing the outcome of his loss.

Woojin calmly watches them argue back and forth, he was processing the fact they were betting on his love life with Chan. Speaking of which, the Australian comes home and sees the commotion happening in the kitchen.

“Babe, what is going—”

“You don't wanna know, let’s go cuddle Channie,” pulling him by the arm and dragging him to their shared bedroom upstairs to spend time together.

“This is a lie, there's no way he asks Woojin that early!”

“Give me my money already, I won and you lost fair and square Tae!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted this up sooner but I was stuck babysitting some kids for my dad's friend ; ~ ;
> 
> I might babysit again tomorrow ._.
> 
> if anything, I'll try to post early in the morning if I can (?)


End file.
